ACF launched the Two-Generation Approaches to Improving Family Self-Sufficiency project in September 2015 to better understand approaches that intentionally combine intensive, high-quality, adult-focused services with intensive, high-quality, child-focused programs. Conducted by Mathematica Policy Research, this project seeks to better understand two-generation approaches and provide options for how these emerging models might be evaluated. Although there is growing interest in this area, there is not yet sufficient evidence about how these models achieve their goals or if they can be implemented at scale. The project will include a targeted literature review, expert consultations, and field work to identify and describe program models, including program goals and objectives; assess how well defined and evaluable the models are; engage stakeholders in a discussion regarding the potential evaluation of any of the models; and develop options for evaluations that may be feasible, relevant, and useful to ACF and the field. A final report will be available in 2017. ACF has a particular interest in two-generation approaches, as many ACF programs that support vulnerable children and adults either mandate or allow flexibility for providing services for additional family members. For example, since its inception in 1965, Head Start has been considered a two-generation program, providing children with enriched learning environments and helping families to access the services that will enable them to support their children's development (e.g., parenting education, social services, health and mental health services). Other ACF programs, such as Temporary Assistance for Needy Families and programs under the Office of Community Services provide services to all family members. With growing attention on the newest iteration of two-generation programs, this project seeks to begin building the evidence to help these and other programs implement strong approaches to that support parents, children, and families. This work will complement the OPRE-funded grant program Head Start University Partnerships: Dual-Generation Approaches (http://www.acf.hhs.gov/programs/opre/research/project/head-start-university-partnership-grants-dual-generation-approaches). The Two-Generation Approaches to Improving Family Self-Sufficiency project has a specific focus on the goals of family self-sufficiency and well-being.